


And They Were Roommates

by siimpfor2D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Music, Mutual Pining, References to Arctic Monkeys, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siimpfor2D/pseuds/siimpfor2D
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo have been living with each other for 2 years after graduating from high school.Nothing was different other than seeing each other everyday and annoying the f out of Kenma.Until there was a sudden heartbeat in his chest.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. They're Too Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> i cant focus on my main story so have this kuroken

Kuroo paused at the door next to him. It was slightly ajar, showing the purple colored lights coming from the room on the other side. The slight sound of gunfire and grunting was heard. A gentle voice was now frustrated and complaining about the game, yet, it sounded as if it was analyzing its next move. Kuroo lightly pressed his hand against the door. It creaked slightly but not enough for the boy in the chair with pudding hair to hear. 

Headphones were placed on his head as three different computer screens surrounded him. He had a microphone a few inches away from his face and a small camera placed on top of one of his monitors. The walls were dressed in posters of characters, game logos, mangas and even some anime characters. The floor was slightly a mess. A few sweaters here and there, a white shirt slightly in the trash can. Bottles of energy drinks crushed in the trash can or surrounding it. 

“Chat,” He started, “No one’s there, I locked the door,” Continuous sounds of keyboard clicks slowly drowned out his voice and he spammed the Q key and the right mouse button. 

Kuroo put his sweater hood on and raised a hand to his face to cover it from the camera which showed thousands of people who were watching the live stream. He tip toed around the sweaters on the floor and a random disc. His feet met the soft carpet behind the chair. His arms slowly extended, fingers reaching for the face of his roommate. 

The boy froze, his fingers which eagerly pecked at the keyboard and mouse stopped moving abruptly. It was like he was paralizyed at Kuroo’s touch. 

“Kenma,” He said softly, laying his arms on his shoulders and letting them roll over and connect with each other once again. Kuroo placed his chin on Kenma’s head. The camera could only catch up to Kuroo’s nose. He noticed the amount of comments scrolling past quickly on the monitor to the right. 

Kenma slightly lifted his chin to where his eyes locked with Kuroo’s. Yellow and brown cat eyes stared back at him. “Ku-”

“Sh” Kuroo’s hand placed onto Kenma’s mouth before he was able to finish his sentence. “I don't want them stalking my instagram,” He grinned, warmth fizzing into his stomach as Kenma slowly put his head back down. He let go of his grasp on his mouth and Kenma looked back over at his chat, not moving forward to get a better look at it. 

“Look at what you did,” Kenma’s palm hit Kuroo’s cheek. He winced in response to the sudden contact. “You’re making my chat rile up,” Kenma leaned forward to read the chat better. Kuroo let go of him and side stepped and stood next to the chair, looking down at the monitors. Now the camera was only able to catch below Kuroo's chin. 

“I’m Kenma’s roommate,” Kuroo greeted the camera, waving his hand slightly. 

Kenma let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair. Allowing the comfort to sink him in. “This is my roommate and my childhood best friend,” 

“Kenmaaaa!” Kuroo whined like a kitten. He pointed a finger to the chat and the camera. “How can you not tell your viewers about me?” Kuroo finished in a dramatic tone. Yet being so playful he felt a small twinge of pain. 

“You never come to mind when I’m streaming,” He told him, taking a small sip of his energy drink. Kenma drooped over quickly and a slight drizzle of his drink went down the side of his lip. He wiped away the escaping drink and looked at Kuroo. “I am not his boyfriend,” Kuroo flinched slightly at the monotone boy. 

“I mean I could give you a kiss,” Kuroo’s hand extended to Kenma’s face but it was quickly swatted away.

“Gross. I could never kiss you,” 

There it was again. 

The cat staring at him directly into his eyes. 

No.

His soul. 

Something no one, not even Kuroo himself could reach. 

Kuroo’s eyes traced over Kenma’s face. His skin was soft, but tired. His eyes showed he was tired too. Bags formed under his eyes and his cat like eyes were slightly closing. His hair was a mess. Black with blonde tips fuzzed in random places. He looked like he showered but didn’t comb his hair. Kuroo’s hand touched his face as he slightly rubbed his thumb against his cheek. It was as if Kenma was purring because he was slowly drifting into sleep and slightly smiling. 

“End the stream,” Kuroo retracted his hands and looked over at the monitors. 

Kenma rubbed his eyes and yawned. “What?” 

“End the stream.” He repeated softly, pushing away the microphone. His words were laced with honey. Soft, soothing, warm felt honey that would slowly go down your throat in a feeling of comfort.

“Why..?” Kenma stretched back and placed his pink headset on the table next to the lit up keyboard. He reached over and clicked a square in a small box with a small microphone icon on it that once it was pressed became a microphone with a cross over it. 

“I’m going out tonight and I know if I don’t tell you to get off you’ll be up all night again and sleep all day tomorrow,” Kuroo patted the top of his head. Kenma analyzed his attire. A jean jacket with a black hoodie and pants. Keys in the hand he wasn’t patting him with. His hair was done too in that stupid rooster bed head hair-do. 

Kenma pursed his lips and looked back at his chat, seeing messages spam through. All he was able to read with the same words were: “who, AHH, what, is that, aww-” and so on. “Fine. let me just say bye first,” He turned his head and body towards his monitors and before he clicked the microphone button again he swatted his hand at Kuroo. 

“I’ll probably be back tonight,” Kuroo said as he walked around the clothing on the floor. His hand reached the door and he slightly cracked it open more for him to fully walk through. 

“If I get a call from Akaashi that you’re drunk as fuck again I will leave you there,” Kenma looked over his shoulder at his roommate. Something boiled through him at the sight of Kuroo. He felt sweaty, flushed, exposed. 

Was he sick? 

Was he suddenly naked? 

What was this feeling? Kuroo gave him a small smile and waved off, closing the door quietly behind him. Kenma became frozen from the expression he gave. He felt his fingers tingle as an urge to touch something. To lace his fingers over the feeling of what he was getting. Something he yearned to know. Out of frustration he turned and placed his head on the desk and let out a loud groan of frustration. His stomach churned and his ears rang. He pressed the microphone button and sat up, moving the microphone closer and putting back on his headset. “Sorry chat. I might be leaving in a few minutes so I’ll just read chat and answer a few questions,” Kenma said half honestly. The back of his neck tingled with anticipation of what the chat would say. 

_Who is he?_

_How long have you been friends?_

His breath stopped as soon as he read a donation. A question he was avoiding. 

_Are you sure that’s a roommate?_

“Thank you for the dono, puppylover98!” Kenma tried to force himself a smile as his stomach plunged through the floor. “Yeah, he’s a roommate,” Kenma let out a small laugh. “He just needs to pay the damn rent. Nothing special,” Kenma was trying to reassure the chat. Or, he was trying to reassure himself. 

_He was lying to himself,_

_And he knew that._

* * *

The sheets crinkled at the movement of him. He tossed and turned, his stomach feeling uneasy. Kenma pushed himself up onto his bottom, sitting up. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, arms crossed. The shirt lifted over his shoulder blades. The cold air of the fan hit his skin and he let out a small noise of surprise. His hair stood on end as if he was a cat. Kenma looked at the Nintendo switch to his phone. He could stay up all night again or call someone. Maybe Hinata… or Akaashi. Maybe even Lev to let out his anger or something. 

That wasn’t going to work. Hinata was out with Kageyama or someone and Akaashi was working at the bar. Lev pissed him off so much that it’d only make his anger and thoughts worse. Kenma stiffened as the thought came into his mind. 

He could figure out what the fuck he was feeling. 

Kenma reached over to the nightstand, gripping the cold object. He turned it faced up and it lit up showing the wallpaper of him, Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata and Kuroo. Hinata was placed on Bokuto’s shoulders as Kuroo stood next to him. His arms wrapped around Kenma and Bokuto. Akaashi who was on the other side leaned against Bokuto’s side. He scanned the time. 10 PM. He’s been awake for roughly 24 hour. His eyes trailed back down to Kuroo’s face. He was smiling, small wrinkles by his mouth and his eyes squeezed shut. The phone turned off. Realization crawled onto Kenma’s skin. He smacked himself on the forehead. 

He stared at Kuroo’s face. Not Bokuto’s dumb owl hair. Not Akaashi’s piercing eyes. Or Hinata’s colorful hair, but Kuroo’s dumb fucking face that he saw everyday. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” He groaned, throwing his head back and allowing himself to fall onto the bed. “Stupid, stupid, stupid Kenma!” He screamed into his hands which collided with his face. He picked up his phone again and unlocked it. His finger hovered over the call button. “I hope he’s not drunk off his ass,”

The phone rang. Kuroo picked up after the third ring. “Who dis?” He giggled shortly after as soon as a slam went off in the background. 

“Kuro..” Kenma's response was filled with annoyance. Whenever Kenma needed something, Kuroo was just out of reach. 

“Wuttt? You’re me?” Kuroo’s voice turned into questioning. He heard Akaashi in the background scolding at him. “Bokuto!” His voice was quieter now and more muffled. “Someone says they’re me!” A loud but quiet voice came from the background. “Why are you saying you’re me?” Kuroo’s voice was louder and clearer. Kenma let everything sink in for a second. He was finally calling Kuroo after a few months of no calls. He was a mess and confused on everything. “Hullo?” 

“Shut up, it’s Kenma,” He scowled at Kuroo, more so himself for zoning out. 

“Ohhh!” Kuroo became distant again. “It’s Kozume!” Akaashi’s angry voice came after and he heard a grunt from him through the line. 

“Kuro,” 

“Right. Why you calling?” A sipping noise came through the phone. 

“I can’t sleep,” Kenma said quietly, throwing a blanket over him, trying to get comfortable. He put the phone on speaker so he could try to sleep as soon as Kuroo or him ended the call. 

“Just close your eyes!” Bokuto screeched into the phone and Kenma smacked his ears with his palms. 

“I could if you’d stop yelling!” He retorted, burying his face into the mattress. “I just wanna sleep,” He said quietly into the pillow. He felt himself burn up again. His fingers gripped tightly around the blanket. 

“Hello?” Akaashi’s voice came to the phone.

“Hey,” Kenma responded in a short tone. He wanted to talk to Kuroo. 

“Kuroo’s running around right now with Bokuto. Daichi’s chasing after them,” He informed him. The sounds of squeals were faint in the background. There was a moment of silence. Kenma didn’t know what to say. “So…Why are you calling Kuroo?” 

Kenma’s breathing stopped for a moment.

Yeah. 

Why was he calling Kuroo? 

“I dunno,” Kenma finally edged out. “It was boring here. I couldn’t sleep,” 

“You should come down to the bar then,” Akaashi offered as liquid crashing into a cup went on in the background. 

“I would but Kuroo would be mad at me,” 

Akaashi's voice soon became muffled too. “Kuroo! Bokuto-san!” The squealing stopped. “Behave,” Kenma let out a small laugh and waited for Akaashi to come back to the phone. “Sorry,” 

“It’s fine. Kuroo’s a handful himself,” He liked that though. Living with Kuroo in the same apartment. “Can you..hand the phone over to Kuroo?” His heart skipped a beat. Akaashi gave no response. Instead, it was Kuroo. 

“Is this still Kozume?” He asked, slurping a drink. 

“Yeah,” 

“I thought you didn’t like calling me,” Kuroo asked. Kenma couldn’t tell how he was feeling. All he knew was that he was drunk. 

“I don’t. But,” He paused. What could he say to make himself not sound like a creep. “It’s boring here, alone,” 

“Wanna hear what Bokuto and I just did?” Kuroo asked eagerly, slurping again at his drink. 

“Sure,” Kenma replied softly, letting out a yawn. 

“Well, Akaashi gave Bokuto a free drink ‘cause they flirt all the time!” Akaashi gasped in the background at him. “I wanted a free one too so I took Bokuto’s drink and I started running. But when I was running I ended up spilling the drink on Kageyama in the booth. He got mad and Daichi started to chase me too,” 

Kenma’s eyes closed. His breathing slowed. 

“Daichi got tripped by Bokuto-san” Kuroo giggled and Daichi slammed a drink down on the counter next to Kuroo. “And-” Kuroo stopped. 

The voice of Kuroo lulled Kenma into a sleep. A deep, comfortable sleep. 

“Kozume?” 

There was no response

“Kenma?” 

He was no longer responsive. But asleep. 

“He must be asleep,” The call ended. All there was, was silence. 

Kenma fell asleep to Kuroo’s voice.

That’s what Kenma wanted.

* * *

“I so need another drink!” Kuroo called out to Oikawa who was fixing up another drink for Bokuto. 

Daichi eyed him. “You’ve had a lot, Kuroo,” 

Kuroo pouted, thrusting his empty glass out in front of Daichi’s face. “Pleaseeee!!?” 

Daichi let out a long sigh before grasping his fingers around the empty cup and took it away from Kuroo. Kuroo turned towards Bokuto and glanced over at Akaashi. “You know, I was being serious about you guys flirting,” He enticed. 

Akaashi stiffened suddenly and looked away quickly, giving no response. Bokuto turned his head quickly to his friend. “I-I am not flirting with Akaashi!” 

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo flicked the drink that Akaashi gave him for free, again.

"What's this then?" He pressured Bokuto, inching closer to his face, trying to be intimidating. 

Bokuto looked at him with a stressed face. "I don't kno-"

"Payment," Akaashi butted in. His face was slightly flushed but it was blank at the same time, like he was hiding something. 

Kuroo turned his head towards Akaashi and pressed his elbows into the counter, placing his chin onto the top of his hand and his other hand placed below. "Oh yeah?" 

Akaashi glanced at him. "Yeah, for that time he drove me to my class," 

Kuroo stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Bleh! What romance is that?" 

Daichi appeared next to Akaashi behind the counter "Speaking of romance," His eyes were glued on the front door that let out a small jingle of bells. Bokuto turned to greet the person but before he could utter a word he stopped. Everyone around him was silent for a moment and glancing back and forth between them and the door. Kuroo soon turned his head to see someone he never wanted to see again. 

Tsukishima Kei. 

He froze, his eyes glued on the tall blonde boy, None of his bones could move. A hand wrapped around Kuroo's eyes and his head was jerked around to see Akaashi again leaning over the counter. "Stop staring," Akaashi growled at Bokuto, Daichi and Oikawa, smacking his own forehead. Akaashi had been close to Kenma after high school resulting in Kuroo and Akaashi becoming friends too. He knew about Tsukishima. How they dated for a while after high school but broke up due to communication and dumb arguments over people out of their relationships. Such as Yamaguchi and Kenma. Kuroo had been jealous that Yamaguchi was hanging around with Tsukishima more often than before and Tsukishima was jealous about Kenma living with Kuroo. 

"Oi, Keiji," Kuroo called him, his gaze clouded. Bokuto gave a wild glare at Kuroo for calling Akaashi by his first name. "Get me another shot," 

"Wait," Bokuto glanced back at the approaching boy. "Isn't that Tsukki?" He questioned, leaning in with his free drink in hand. 

Kuroo stiffened at the sound of his nickname again. He didn't want to reply to Bokuto in a harsh manner, or at all really. "Yeah, but it's fine. As long as he doesn't talk to us," 

"What would you like Tsukki?" Oikawa asked, leaning over the counter with a note pad placed in his hand with a pencil in the other. 

"Appletini," He responded blandly. Kuroo could see Daichi smack his hand against the back of Oikawa's head. He hated Oikawa for taking Tsukishima's order but that was his job. "Actually, make it two," Tsukishima started again. 

"For my date,"

* * *

The front door creaked open. Kuroo walked through the door, his hair was a mess, messier then how he does it. His twisted face showed anger. He looked as if he went through hell and back. 

Taking off his shoes, he dropped his keys on the counter. His feet dragging against the floor to his bedroom down the hallway. Kuroo's movement stopped abruptly at the door he wasn't trying to go to, Kenma's room. It was slightly open like his streaming room was earlier. Kuroo pressed his hands against the door. It made a slight creak and Kenma groaned lightly in his sleep. The blanket wasn;t fully on him. It was exposing his pale upper half body. He was laying on his side with one knee tucked close to him. Kuroo stopped breathing for a moment at the sight of his roommate. 

Kenma looks so...

_peaceful._

Unlike Kuroo who was a complete mess just at the sight of his ex. Kuroo stepped into the room. It was littered with more clothes and trash. He tiptoed around the mess on the floor towards the sleeping boy. He paused at the edge of the bed. Suddenly, he collapsed onto his knees, tears forming in his eyes. "Kenma," He sobbed quietly. "I hate you," His hand gripped onto the sheets on the bed. "I hate how you don't need someone in your life to make you happy," Pain surged through Kuroo. "I hate how you can get lost in your own world with so many other strangers and make them happy. I'm jealous of you," For a minute or two, Kuroo didn't continue and Kenma didn't stir from his words. At last, Kuroo let go of the bed sheets. He slowly rose. All he could do for those few seconds was to stare down at the sleeping boy with a stained bed sheet of tears. Kuroo took a step back and quickly exited the room. He left the door open, his mind focused on getting rid of the tears. Kuroo rushed into the small kitchen but as he was doing so he bumped his hip harshly into the chair. He let out a small yelp in the response. Physical pain and mental pain surged through him. The floor let out a squeak suddenly and Kuroo turned around quickly to see what or who was there. "Who's there?" He called out. 

A pudding hair boy walked into the small light that was in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and let out a long yawn. "What are you doing?" 

Kuroo turned away quickly, trying to hide his tear covered face. "I don't want to suffer a hang over," He chugged down the bottle of water next to him, eyes glistening with water. 

"You don't seem drunk," Kenma implied, walking towards the fridge. 

"How long did you sleep?" 

Kenma glanced over at the clock. It was around 1 am. "Around 3 hours," 

He let out a rough sigh. Kuroo was worried about Kenma's health. He barely ate anything Kuroo made, and would only sleep for roughly 4 hours at most 6. "Kenma," He turned towards his roommate. Tears began to form again but he tried to hold them back, swallowing hard and his eyes burning. "Please," He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and cry for hours. 

Kenmas cat eyes went wide at the sight of him. "Kuro?" 

He forced a smile on his face, eyes red and cheeks stained. "Take better care of yourself,"

Kenma gave no response, he only bit the bottom of his lip harshly, skin peeling. You could never tell what Kenma was thinking but right now, you could. It was colored, scribbled, dressed in worry. An expression he never gave to Kuroo. It was only shown when Hinata lost the Volleyball game against Inarizaki. But now, for the second time, it was really showing. 

"It was Tsukishima, wasn't it? At the bar?" Kenma asked quietly, his eyes trailing away. 

Kuroo had nothing to say, only to let the tears stream down his face even more than they were before. 

Kenma walked forwards to Kuroo, his head low and avoiding eye contact. His forehead bumped into Kuroo's chest and his arms had a mind of its own. They slithered around Kuroo's waist, his ear pressed to Kuroo's chest. The beating of his heart quickened. 

Kenma was hugging Kuroo. 

For the first time.

But definitely not the last.


	2. Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo was tired. 
> 
> Kenma wanted a drink.
> 
> He missed his class for an old memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE I SWEAR

_ “EHHH?”  _

“Shouyou,” Kenma said quietly, covering the phone with his hand. “I’m not home alone,” He muttered back into the phone. Kuroo was home from last night, asleep on the couch. 

_ “Y-you hugged him?!”  _ Hinata screamed into the phone. 

Kenma smacked himself in the face, regretting everything he told Hinata because now that he’s saying it back to him it sounded dumb and stupid “I was half awake,” 

_ “YOU DON’T EVEN HUG ME?!”  _ Was the immediate response from him. He sounded confused but excited at the same time.

Kenma got himself out of the bed and began walking towards his window above his desk. “I just,” There was a pause. Why did he hug him? 

_ “No fair!”  _ Hinata pouted. Kenma could only imagine what pouty face Hinata was giving. 

“It just happened,” Was all Kenma could say. He didn’t know himself why he did it. All he remembers is seeing Kuroo’s face. 

_ “Well,”  _ Hinata went on. The expression in his voice suddenly changed.  _ “You do everything with analysis,”  _ Kenma flinched. Hinata was right for once. He never did anything without thinking. Then what was that?  _ “There must have been something behind it!”  _ Hinata’s fingers snapped and he went back into the brightness he's always in. 

Hinata was talking over Kenma at the same time, going on and on how Kuroo probably buzzed a drink or something or hypnotized him. Kenma pressed his forehead to the window, letting the cold touch soothe him.”When did I start thinking stupid sappy things like that? And why? It’s almost like,” Kenma stopped for a moment, his breathing stopping too. Thoughts flowing endlessly in his head. “I-” 

There was a sudden noise, a click of a door. Knema turned quickly to see Kuroo at the door frame, hand on the door handle, shoulder pushed against the opposite side against the door frame with his head against the same door frame. Kenmas phone slipped through his fingers. His body was frozen. He couldn’t move. Maybe Hinata was right and Kuroo had some sort of special power that was able to freeze hinata. But all he did was stand there, staring blankly at Kenma who soon regained his movement. He scrambled to the floor quickly and pressed the hang up button on Hinata. He looked like a complete idiot. “Hangover,” Kuroo spat out. Suddenly, he was crouching over, holding his stomach and his mouth with his hands. Kuroo ran quickly down the hall to the bathroom. Kenma shortly followed after Kuroo but made a dead stop as he was halfway down the hallway. 

Why was he following him? 

Why wasn’t he thinking about what he was doing? 

Why is his guard down? 

Why is this happening? 

The sound of Kuroo crouching over the toilet and vomiting brought back Kenma. “Do you,” He paused again mid sentence. WHat is happening to him? He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. But he did. “Do you need anything? 

Kuroo’s eyes that hovered slightly over the toilet rim looked directly at Kenma. They were full of surprise. “Why are you?” He retched. “Helping me?” 

Flames erupted from the insides of Kenma’s stomach. They were slowly reaching all around his body. “I uhm… you were drinking water when you came home last night,” 

His surprised expression went to questioning, “I did? All I remember is blanking out at the bar,” These flames that were covering Kenmas body began to burn. His body felt like it was on fire from Kuroo’s words. Without another word, he turned around and walked out of the bathroom into the kitchen, phone gripped in his hand tightly as he opened it hurriedly. His fingers bega typing away quickly, feeling tears from his eyes that began to blurry his vision. 

**_Kenma 10:30_ **

He doesnt remember

Kenma stared down at the phone, waiting for him to respond. All he wanted to do was scream loudly. Loud enough for the whole world to hear. But why? His phone buzzed before he could figure out his answer. 

**_Shouyou 10:30_ **

wut

**_Kenma 10:31_ **

kuro. 

He doesnt remember the hug. 

**_Hinata 10:31_ **

Ur putting periods wuts wrong

“Goddamnit, Hinata,” He growled through his teeth.

**_Kenma 10:32_ **

I dont know

**_Hinata 10:32_ **

ur being weird

**_Kenma 10:32_ **

how 

**_Hinata 10:33_ **

ur not acting like urself r u sick

Kenma closed his phone. He was asking himself the same thing. “I should just go out for a drink,” He sighed.

There was a sudden impact on the back of his head and the crinkly noise of a water bottle followed. “No way,” Kuroo spoke. Kenma turned his head quickly and wanted to snap off Kuroo’s head. 

“Why not?” Despite his earlier conversation with Hinata and his own confused mind he was able to get out his monotone voice. Kuroo’s lip curled into a pout and he opened his mouth, allowing his vomit smell to overtake Kenma. Kenma plugged his nose and shoved away Kuroo’s face before he could say a word. He felt like throwing up. “Brush your teeth, nasty,” Kuroo pulled down Kenmas hand and gave off an irritated face before walking back to the bathroom. Kenma rolled his eyes for a second before digging for something in the cabinet. A song sunk into his head. He didn’t know the name, all he hummed slightly was  _ “Secrets I have held in my heart. Are harder to hide than I thought. Maybe I just wanna be yours, wanna be yours, I wanna be yours.”  _ The same lyrics repeated over and over in his head. He couldn’t be bothered enough to look up the real song, he just liked humming the words and the sound of them playing in his head were stunning. 

Kuroo pepped back around the wall at Kenma and startled him. Kuroo laughed and Kenma hissed back at him. “You can go to the bar,” Kuroo said, tilting his head with a smile. Kenma wore a confused look from Kenma’s sudden words. “But-” He rolled his eyes, “ _ Here we go again”  _ he thought to himself. “You have to take me with you,” 

Instead of hissing Kenma let out a small growl. “Why?” Drinking with Kuroo around wasn’t going to help him relax at all. 

Kuroo shrugged “I dunno. I just wanna go again,” 

Kenma tried to think of an excuse and looked around the kitchen for a few seconds. His eyes caught onto the calendar and he walked over to it, running his fingers over the date June 23rd. “You can’t,” 

Kuroo looked over Kenma at the calendar, his eyes catching the words: “classes from 5pm to 10pm” “I don’t have to gooo,” 

Kenma looked back at him with his cat eyes. “Go do your chemistry shit, you nerd” 

Kuroo pouted. “Kenma! I’m lazy!” His hair was moving everywhere on his head as if they were dancing on their own in the wind. His soft brown eyes were unseeable, his eyelids covering them like a blanket. Kuroo edged into the silence, knowing Kenma wasn’t much of a person to respond to stupid useless complaints or topics. There were strands of hair in his face and Kenma unknowingly moved them slightly to see his face clearer. Kuroo’s eyelids flew open and stared at Kenma. He jerked his hand back away from Kuroo’s face only for his wrist to be grasped. He dared to stare back to Kuroo, his bottom lip quivering to say something and his face furiously flushed in red. “Don’t stop,” Were the words that came out of Kuroo’s mouth as he moved Kenmas hand closer to his hair, his head leaning forward slightly for the shorter boy to reach more. Kenma was stiffened at the abrupt words and his movement. His fingers brushed against Kuroo’s hair, his eyes frantically moving all over the place like a fly. All he could do was stretch his fingers. “Ditch the bar and let me sleep on your lap,” Kenma stiffened even more and stared at Kuroo with wider eyes then before. 

“Wha-what?” His hand was practically crushing Kuroo’s head as Kuroo pressed further. 

“I’m tired, Kozume,” He yawned, leaning down farther. 

“Then take a nap-” Something suddenly hit Kenma’s shoulder. Kuroo wasn’t in Kenma’s grasp anymore but leaning on his shoulder, warm breath spreading all over him. 

“Please?” 

Kenma’s eyes began to dart around again as his arms were spread out, wondering if he should push Kuroo off or hug him. “Fine”

* * *

Kenma leaned back against the couch. His shoulder placed on the arm rest, his other hand pressing frantically at the forward button to resume the anime he was watching. “Kozume,” Kuroo spoke, the voice coming from below Kenma’s chin. 

He let out a harsh sigh, “What?” 

“Don’t stop,” Kuroo’s free arm pulled down Kenma’s arm, the remote almost smacking his face as a result. Kuroo’s head was on Kenma’s lap, his hair lopped over on his legs. His eyes shut slightly and the rest of him laid out on the rest of the couch. All Kenma could do was press play and place down the remote. His hand was placed back on Kuroo’s head and his fingers ran through his hair, smoothing out the knots from last night. Pale fingers against dark toned hair was something none of Kenma and Kuroo’s friends would see. At least, not through an open door. The voices on the TV in the background were talking, but not loud enough for Kenma to process. He could only focus on his roommate half asleep on his lap. “Are you going to keep staring?” Kuroo’s eyes looked up, trying to catch Kenma’s stare. Before they could fully make eye contact Kenma jerked his head up to the TV. 

“Was not,” He protested, his free hand balling up, nails digging into his palm. 

“Was too,” Kuroo responded, his eyes glued onto Kenma’s chin. 

“Was not,” Kenma insisted, hissing through his teeth. 

“Was to-” 

“If you don’t shut up I’m pushing you off this couch,” He made a harsh contact with Kuroo, his eyes showing he wasn’t messing around. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Kuroo wailed, kicking his legs frantically and stretching his arm up in a dramatic manner. 

“Urusai,” Kenma said in a monotone voice, still staring down at him. 

He turned himself up to fully face Kenma. They were staring back at each other. No one moved. Just a simple stare. Suddenly there was a pounding in Kenma’s chest. A loud pounding. It felt as if his chest was about to explode and his heart took over the whole building from just the pounding. “Get me a pillow,” The pounding struck even harder. He grabbed the pillow and slammed it into Kuroo’s face, trying to hide that his face began blushing again. 

“I’m going to sleep,” Kenma leaned his head slightly back. His eyelids shut slowly as his fingers continuously played with Kuroo’s hair. It came to a stop as there was slow breathing from Kenma and Kuroo. 

The two fell asleep. A nice sleep. One they really needed

* * *

“Kozume,” Kuroo enticed, smiling gleefully as the two sat down on the bench waiting for their bus to arrive. Kenma gave a swift glance before spamming the x button for an attack on his game. “Can I suggest a song?” 

Before Kenma responded, he let out a harsh sigh. He died in the game and he proceeded to turn off the switch then whip out his phone from his pocket. “Here,” Kuroo allowed the phone to slide into his hands and he began searching through Kenmas phone. His face puzzled momentarily before handing the phone back to Kenma. Kenma took the phone from him and examined the songs named. “I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys”? Kenma looked up at his rooster headed teammate. 

“Yeah, Arctic Monkey makes good songs you know,” Kuroo went on listing off their songs with his fingers. “Do I Wanna Know, Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High? 505, Knee socks,” Kenma listened to Kuroo slightly, digging his hand into his sweater pocket and pulling out tangled earbuds. Kuroo giggled and assisted Kenma, trying to untangle the earbuds before Kenma gave up and just plugged them in as is. His finger pressed the play button. 

_ I wanna be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in your dust.  _

“What a weird-” 

“First line?” Kuroo cut in. He took a step forward at the bus which began to slow down. Kenma stiffened and continued to listen to the song. 

_ I wanna be your Ford Cortina, I will never rust.  _

Kenma gripped the metal post next to him and hauled himself onto his feet. The cold wind breezing against his face made him shiver slightly. Or, maybe it was the way the song was edging in on him. 

_ If you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot.  _

“Kuro, you have a weird taste,” Kenma admitted. The rooster head looked back at him and at the same time he tilted his head with a grin and a flustered face. 

_ You call the shots babe, I just wanna be yours.  _

The bus stopped in front of them and the doors slid open with the sound of it exhausting. Kuroo went up the stairs who was closely followed behind by Kenma with his hands stuck in his pockets. 

_ Secrets I have held in my heart.  _

The line caused him to suddenly look up at Kuroo. Kenma had many secrets. Secrets he wanted to blurt out at random moments and secrets he hated himself for even having. 

_ Are harder to hide than I thought.  _

The bus was empty. Only one person left estray in the back who was asleep. Something Kenma wanted to do at this instant. Practice was tiring, he moved around too much for his liking. 

_ Maybe I just wanna be yours, wanna be yours, I wanna be yours.  _

Kuroo sat down at the middle aisle of seats and patted the empty seat next to him for Kenma. No words were exchanged but there was a flutter of happiness twisting within Kenma’s stomach. 

_ Wanna be yours.  _

Kenma sat down next to the bed head. 

_ Wanna be yours. _

The doors on the bus closed and shortly after the vehicle went into motion. 

_ Wanna be yours.  _

Kenma put his head back against the seat. He was too exhausted to bother reaching for his switch and play video games to pass the time. It felt like he was a cut who was running around aimlessly in a huge neighborhood. 

_ Let me be your ‘leccy meter and I’ll nevet run out.  _

“Are you tired?” Kuroo asked in a soft tone. It was as if he was trying to make Kenma fall asleep faster. 

“Mm..” Was his only response, He was too lazy to even open his mouth, 

_ Let me be your portable heater, that you’ll get cold without.  _

Kuroo slipped off his practice jacket and slipped it over Kenma’s body. “Here, it’s cold tonight,” 

_ I wanna be your setting lotion.  _

“Kozume,” Kuroo glanced over at the half awake boy, “You’re too lazy.” 

“Shut up,” Kenma uttered quietly in a sleepy tone. 

_ Hold your hair in a deep devotion.  _

His eyesight went black. His eyelids were closed. He was finally, slowly drifting into a sleep he hasn’t managed to get lately. 

_ At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean, I wanna be yours.  _

The song was slowly drowning out now. The only thing Kenma could really hear was his own breathing which was now fading out too. 

_ Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought.  _

Kenma’s neck became weak and it slowly let loose and his head softly collided with Kuroo’s shoulder. 

_ Maybe I just wanna be yours, _

Kuroo rested his cheek on top of Kenma. His hand reached for his phone. He wrapped his fingers around the cord of the headphones. 

_ I wanna be yours,  _

He pulled it and disconnected, letting the soft music play in the empty bus. Kuroo knew this song a little too well.

_ “I wanna be yours,”  _ He sang softly, his hand gripping onto Kenma’s.  _ “I wanna be yours…”  _ His singing was soft and faint but promising.  _ “Wanna be yours,”  _ He repeated the line for another 6 times.  _ “I wanna be your vacuum cleaner,”  _ His head turned down towards Kenma’s hair and he inhaled Kenma’s soft scent.  _ “Breathing in your dust,”  _ The bus began to slow down at a red light.  _ “I wanna be your Fort Catrina,”  _ His free hand slowly trailed up Kenma’s soft arm.  _ “I won’t ever rust,”  _ His fingers reached Kenma’s left cheek, opposite of the cheek that was against Kuroo’s arm.  _ “I just wanna be yours,”  _ He cupped Kenma’s face in his hand.  _ “I just wanna be yours,”  _

_ “I just wanna be yours,”  _ Kenma muttered in a tired voice, but he didn’t stir to wake. Kuroo froze in that moment and pulled his hand away quickly from his teammate and stared down at him.

Kuroo suddenly jerked up from Kenma’s lap, he looked around frantically at the pillows and the blanket rested on him. His entire body was full of heat but he didn’t feel sick. The dream seemed awfully familiar. Kuroo picked up his phone from the table and opened it to his home screen. It was with Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi, Oikawa and Akaashi at the bar. The picture was slightly blurry and Daichi’s arm blurred even more from each over to try and grab the phone from him. “Why was that dream so familiar?” He muttered quietly, rubbing his hands palms over his eyes. He glanced back at Kenma and slowly set his head back down on his lap, blanket resting over him. Once again he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the scene that once seemed to have happened before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not uploading in a while
> 
> i kinda forgot this existed and school was stRESSING ME
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> my fingers hurt now so take what was sitting in my notes and drafts
> 
> its food


	3. How Lame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't need to look back, 
> 
> There's nothing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleep deprived.
> 
> pog

“Kenma,” Kuroo called back. He wore a similar outfit from last week. A jean jacket, black hoodie, black grayish jeans. His hair was down, which was unusual. A patter of rain was heard outside.

“Hm,” He responded blandly, glancing up from his psp while being seated on the comfortable couch with blankets wrapped around him, a hood over his head and wearing comfortable pajama pants.

Kuroo paused for a moment at the doorway while he was slipping on his shoes. “I’m uh, going to go see an old friend,” The taller one avoiding the pudding hairs eye contact and simply grabbed the umbrella.

Kenma took nothing of it and focused back onto his game. “Okay,”

There was a sudden flash of lightning and Kuroo jumped back from the doorway and ran towards Kenma, clinging onto him around the blanket. “Nevermind it’s too scary!”

Kenma got his hand and started slapping the top of Kuroo’s head. “Go. Aw-ay. You just put on your shoes too,” Kuroo let go of Kenma and ran back to the door. A clash of thunder was soon heard and Kuroo jolted, looking back at Kenma slowly who’s response was to glare at him with harsh golden eyes. He swallowed and opened the door, umbrella in hand.

* * *

Kuroo slapped his cheek, trying to get a hold of himself. He was going to apologize to this friend of his for everything he’s done. And even leaving out of the middle of nowhere and not texting him for months until this friend got the hint and broke up with him. His hand extended to knock on the door but before he could touch it, the door swung open with Yamaguchi on the other side. 

There was a concerning look in his face. “Come in, it’s raining,” He invited inside, side stepping. 

“Thank you,” Kuroo bowed his head slightly and stepped in, shaking the umbrella off outside the door. 

Kuroo expected Yamaguchi to step back but instead he turned his head and said “Tsukki! There’s someone here for you,” Yamaguchi turned back and looked at Kuroo dead in the eyes. There was an edging silence that pierced through Kuroo. But then he simply bowed his head at Kuroo and walked past him out the door. 

He felt his heart thunder as he heard the footsteps of Tsukishima, In fact, he could hear his own heart pounding as the two of them made eye contact. Tsukishima paused in his tracks immediately and broke away the eye contact. “Come sit,” 

Even if it was for a split second, his eyes were poison to him. Poison that corrupted him inside out. All Kuroo could do was stand there, shell shocked. 

“Well?” Tsukishima peered over his shoulder at him, his eyebrows furrowing. Kuroo snapped out his trance and walked inside quietly to Tsukishima's kitchen table. He’s been here more than once. Having fun with Tsukishima. Loving Tsukishima. Killing both of themselves with only words. “I’m guessing you’re here for something,” His words were like a knife slicing through a person's neck smoothly with a beautiful red liquid drizzling and spraying out but it was hell at the same exact moment. “You already picked up all your clothe-”

“It’s been a while...” Kuroo cut him off, looking down at his fiddling hands placed on the kitchen table. Tsukishima let out a sigh, waiting for Kuroo to continue. “I thought I wouldn't want to see you again,” His own words were hurting him. 

Kuroo could hear rustling from Tsukishima. “Then why are you here?”

“I want to apologize,” He swallowed down the big lump in his throat. Kuroo felt numb. A sudden noise of ringing happened. Kuroo jolted from the vibration and noise in his pocket. He took out his phone to see the name _Kozume_ Calling him. His eyes stared at the screen. Should he take Kenma’s call and get out of here as soon as possible and avoid everything or should he face his problems? 

“Hmm?” Tsukishima continued again. 

Kuroo powered off his phone, ignoring Kenma, something he never wanted to do in his life. Pushing away the sudden phone call, he dared look up at Tsukishima. “I’m sorry,” Kuroo bit his lip harshly, feeling the taste of blood. “I know that won’t change anything,” His gaze averted. Kuroo was too much of a chicken to face him. 

The sound of fingers sliding across a surface came to ear. “Why are you so scared of apologizing?” 

Kuroo’s head turned even further away from him. “I’m not scared of apologizing,” his fingers dug into his palms. “I’m scared you won’t accept it,” 

Tsukishima was louder than before. “Knock it off. You sound like a robot,” There was a rush of wind and something cold grabbed Kuroo’s face. His eyes met with Tsukishima's who was closer than he was before in months. “You’re acting like a child. But, you don’t seem to be this bad as you were before,” Kuroo kept his eyes glued on him as his face turned with Tsukishima's hand. His eyes wandered around the black haired face like he was examining it. “I’m not nice. I don’t want you free from this guilt,” His hand turned back to face him directly. “Seeing you like this isn’t so bad either. But then I’d be in guilt,” Kuroo felt like he was going to throw up. “I want you to remember everything you did at moments and feel the whole world crashing down,” His face inched closer, turning his hand slightly again to tilt Kuroo’s face. “You’ll forget about my name, face, scent, sound, even forgetting a ‘Tsukishima Kei’ existed soon enough,” Tsukishima leaned in fully, his hair brushing against the side of Kuroo’s head, his mouth hovering over his ear, “Just like _normal_ people do,” Kuroo felt the coldness of his hand draw back. There was nothing he could say, his bottom lip only quivered. Tsukishima turned away and began walking to which Kuroo reached out his hand slightly, wanting to grab Tsukishima. “I’m taking a shower. Leave when you want,” Before Kuroo could reach him Tsukishima was already turning down the hall. 

That was his sign. Tsukishima walked out of reach, forever. Physically and mentally. It’s been like that for a while but Kuroo only denied it. Now he’s seen it with his own eyes. He pulled his hand back to him and stood up. He walked to the door and let his hand rest on the doorknob for a brief moment. Twisting the door open, he walked down the stairs to his car. 

He didn’t need to look back. 

There’s was nothing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being so short
> 
> im so tired
> 
> send help

**Author's Note:**

> The character roles are basically the same from my main story A Spark On Halloween, but it's not entirely the same. 
> 
> This is Kuroken fluff to take a break from angst for myself and people reading this. 
> 
> It might get a little angsty but that's it
> 
> i make all these damn chapters at 5 am i swear


End file.
